Y fueron felices para siempre
by sakura26
Summary: Erase una vez un pareja enamorados uno del otro, la cual cree que al fin habia encontrado la felicidad... pero eso era solo el principio y eso lo veran...engaños mentiras y sobre todo traicion ¿al final seguiran creyendo en Y fueron felices para siempre?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. Al igual que este fic a mi, a mi loca e inagotable mente. No acepto plagio ni nada que se le parezca, no lo hagan por que a nadie le gusta que le roben su imaginación.

Chapter 1: Prefacio

Y fueron felices para siempre… by sakura_26

* * *

— _Esto no se va a quedar así, no me ganaras tan fácilmente, obtendré todo lo que tienes ahora mas que nunca lo lograre— susurro lleno de ira, sus ojos mostraban una profunda rabia. — ya que al final siempre obtengo lo que quiero y esta vez no será la excepción, te matare si es necesario…pero te juro que no serás feliz…_

_

* * *

  
_

El sol brillaba esplendorosamente el día de hoy, las calles repletas de flores multicolores, los niños jugando por doquier, un ambiente totalmente armonioso ya que la dicha y alegría que se sentía en ese momento era enorme. Justo en ese preciso momento las campanas de la iglesia sonaban a todo pulmón, en frente del maravilloso altar rodeado de flores, frente a dios y a todo el mundo, 2 bellos jóvenes estaban dando el SI para unir… _sus vidas_ _para siempre_….

— Uchiha Sasuke ¿Acepta por esposa a Haruno Sakura y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tu vida?

— Si, acepto— dijo sin titubear el pelinegro vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro para dicha ocasión.

— Haruno Sakura ¿Acepta por esposo a Uchiha Sasuke y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tu vida?

— Si, acepto —exclamo llena de felicidad la radiante novia.

— Si en este momento hay alguien que tenga algún motivo para que esta joven pareja no se una en santo matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre — pregunto el sacerdote.

_Solo el silencio respondió a aquella pregunta… _

—Entonces por el poder que me confiere la ley de Dios. Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. — le dijo el sacerdote a el reciente novio.

El ultimo descendiente del clan Uchiha se acerco suavemente a su ahora mujer y despacio levanto el velo, para encontrarse con el ser mas maravillo que existía en su mundo, la mujer que mas ama a la que adoraba, la observo por unos segundo quedando en un trance por lo hermosa que estaba en ese momento, pero después de unos segundos reacciono y se acerco un poco mas para hacer que sus caras quedaran a milímetros de distancias, sus alientos se entre mezclaban y pudo sentir un calido aroma a cerezos que inundaban sus fosas nasales, sin poder resistirlo mas rozo levemente esos labios carnosos que pedían a gritos ser besados y disfruto del momento, hubiera seguido así toda su vida si no hubiera sido por interrupción de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Teme suelta a Sakura-chan que no pienso quedar toda la mañana esperando a que ustedes termines su escenita de amor, ya están casados háganlo en privado! — exclamo eufórico nuestro querido rubio mirando pervertidamente a la pareja.

Se alejo suavemente de los labios de su mujer ruborizado, maldiciendo internamente al rubio y con unas terribles ganas de matarlo, pero al ver que el rubio recibía su castigo por haber arruinado el momento a manos de mejor amiga de su esposa, se calmo.

— No seas impertinente, baka, por tu culpa se arruino este hermoso momento — lo golpeo Ino con lagrimas en los ojos, pero que a su ves demostraban una rabia inmensa por culpa del rubio. Ella se encontraba vestida elegantemente con un bello vestido de dama de honor color celeste como sus ojos y con su típico peinado.

— no me golpees Ino, es que si no hubiera gritado el teme nunca se hubiera separado de Sakura-chan y no podría ir a comer a la fiesta mi amado ramen— dijo el rubio con estrellitas en los ojos al solo imaginarse todo el ramen que estaba esperándolo (según él) en la recepción de matrimonio de la actual pareja

— Eres un caso perdido— exclamo con pesadez la ojiazul.

— Tranquila Ino, que tú sabes como es Naruto— hablo sonrientemente una tercera voz que se encontraba al lado de la rubia.

—Sai-kun, tienes razón— exclamo la chunnin con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando entre reojo a la persona que le había hablado. Sai estaba vestido con un pantalón negro de corte recto y con una camisa del mismo color, pero que tenía fina líneas de color blanco haciendo que el ex-anbu se viera sumamente apuesto. Naruto tampoco se quedaba atrás él llevaba un pantalón igualmente negro, pero su camisa era blanca, ya que aunque él había querido mandarse a hacer un esmoquin color naranjo, la pelirrosa no se lo permitio, le advirtió que si lo hacia, mejor no se dignara ha aparecer por la ceremonia, ya que ella misma lo mandaría volando de un solo golpe al hospital, producto de que Sakura solo quería que su casamiento fuera perfecto y no estaba para aguantar las excentricidades de su rubio amigo.

La fiesta fue maravillosa, _todo el mundo_ estaba feliz, pero nadie le ganaba a la radiante pareja ellos estaban que caían de felicidad, por fin ambos después de mucho tiempo lograban estar juntos, luego de la muerte de Itachi y el retorno a la aldea del Uchiha menor, Sakura ya no sabia que pensar estaba totalmente confundida, no sabia como tratar a Sasuke ni mucho menos como reaccionar ante él, se ponía sumamente nerviosa cuando lo veía y lo peor de todo es que ella creía que ya había olvidado el amor que sentía por el pelinegro hacia años inclusive había tenido una pequeña relación con Sai, la cual no duro mucho ya que se dio cuenta que no sentía nada mas que una amistad por el joven pintor, lo mejor de todo fue que Sai no se enojo con ella inclusive la ayudo a estar junto a su Sasuke-kun por eso él era una de las personas mas importante es su vida, ella confiaba ciegamente en él al igual que su actual marido, Sasuke. Él y Sai había creado una inesperada amistad casi de igual potencia que la que él mantenía con Naruto, y eso a ella le alegraba inmensamente, ya que no quería ver a las personas que mas amaba, enojadas unas con las otras.

Ella, Sasuke, Sai y Naruto formaban actualmente el equipo 7, ya que Kakashi-sensei no podía seguir en él, producto de que se le había encomendado a un nuevo grupo de gennins para que él los entrenase. Al saber la noticia todos se habían puesto tristes, pero finalmente se alegraron por él, ya que a su sensei una de las cosas que más lo apasionaba (claro después de leer icha-icha-paradise) era enseñar, afición que había descubierto después de conocerlos a ellos. A pesar de la baja de Kakashi-sensei del equipo todo seguía igual, iban a misiones encomendadas por Tsunade, las terminaban a la perfección y en muy poco tiempo para ser más explícitos, por lo cual a la Haruno le daba tiempo para poder atender en el hospital y a la vez estar con su amado novio.

Sakura no podía estar mas feliz, era increíblemente feliz, todo en su vida estaba por fin en su lugar, y después de algunos meses de convivencia con el Uchiha por fin él le había pedido que fuera su esposa, a pesar de que al primer mes de estar oficialmente juntos y que ella ya se había mudado a la mansión del Uchiha y vivían como toda una pareja de casados, el por fin se lo había pedido. Todos los tramites y organización para la boda fueron totalmente estresantes para la pareja, ya que en el único momento en que se veían era en la noche y era solo para dormir. Pero ambos sabían que todo el sacrificio que estaban haciendo traería frutos para hacer que su boda fuera como de cuentos de hadas, según lo que había dicho Ino, que se auto-declaro como organizadora del "El acontecimiento mas importante de Konoha" como le había nombrado a su boda la descendiente del clan Yamanaka. Pero gracias a ella había logrado arreglar todo y ahora se veían sus frutos, todo estaba exquisitamente arreglado para lograr una boda de ensueño y todo esto se lo debía a su mejor amiga, gracias a ella era ahora la mujer más feliz que habitaba en esta tierra.

La música sonaba suavemente incitando a bailar a todo aquel que la escuchaba haciendo así que muchas pareja tomaran sus lugares en medio de la pista del baile para poder gozar de la melodía que sonaba, justo en el centro de ella, se encontraba a la joven pareja bailando totalmente abrazados uno al otro, sin ni siquiera pensar soltarse, disfrutaban del momento en silenciosa compañía, ambos sabían que pronto todo acabaría y ellos se irían a seguir disfrutando del momento en su hogar. Pero como todo lo que empieza debe terminar uno de los dos interrumpió el romántico momento, ya que sentía mucha urgencia de estar con su pareja en un lugar más intimo.

— Sasuke-kun ya no aguanto mas… por favor vamos a casa — le susurro la pelirrosa a su esposo, con una increíble excitación que la hacia tiritar del placer al solo llegar a pensar lo que vendría al estar sola con el Uchiha.

Sorprendido por el llamado de la oji jade lo único que se logro articular fue —hmp… esta bien — respondió con un sensual, pero ronca voz logrando estremecer aun mas a Sakura entre sus brazos mientras él sonreía arrogantemente, después de haber salido de la sorpresa, al saber lo que quería su mujer, pero sin poder él también aguantarlo… sin mas el pelinegro tomo a Sakura entre sus fornidos brazos y desapareció con ella con solo un objetivo en mente llegar a la habitación de su casa y poder descargar toda la excitación que sentía por la forma en que su mujer le había pedido casi a gritos salir del recinto en el que se celebraba su fiesta de matrimonio.

Casi nadie se dio cuenta de la desaparición de los novios, excepto por 2 personas: Ino Yamanaka, la cual estaba furiosa ya que después de todo lo que hizo para lograr que todo saliera como de un cuento de hadas, vienen los novios y huyen descaradamente de la fiesta por no poder aguantar mas el no estar juntos, estaba que echaba fuego por la boca ni siquiera la había felicitado por lo que hizo, pero ya se vengaría y les cobraría con creces por esta "humillación", ya que ahora no podía hacer nada ya que ese par de tórtolos debían estar muy… pero muy…ocupados jugando al papa y a la mama en su mansión. La segunda persona estaba un poco mas retirado de toda la celebración y al igual que la rubia estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, pero no en el buen sentido de la expresión sino que estaba muerto de celos por todo lo ocurrido.

— _Se feliz por ahora, pero recuerda que no te permitiré quedarte con lo que es mío— exclamo internamente desapareciendo de la fiesta._

Mientras que la pareja eran las personas mas felices del mundo y creía que al fin podrían ser felices, otra persona maquinaba los peores planes para poder separarlos y así logra su objetivo…

Lastima que todos sabemos que el_ fueron felices para siempre, no existe…¿verdad?..._

_

* * *

_

_Bravo!!! por fin pude publicar esta nueva historia... agradezco a todas las personas que apoyaron a mi primera historia, pero por falta de tiempo y por no saber en realidad que trama iba con esa historia, me dedique a esta... empieza un poco lenta, pero gracias a mi Beta Reader_**Oo0oOsakusasuOo0oO **_a la cual le hago mención on rosa, por se "dura" conmigo y por aceptar ayudarme y corregirme... es algo dificil, pero su ayuda fue un gran aporte...._

_Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, mi segundo en fanfiction... tengo grandes proyecciones con él, lo malo es traspasarlas a papel... si veo que les gusta_

_me veran aqui molestando este sabado con un nuevo capque tengo que terminar y corregir por supuesto._

**_"El día se mide en dinero,  
la altura hoy de la moral  
es el suelo"_**

Raul Porchetto (1949 - ?)  
Músico argentino

SE DESPIDE. .... sakura_26


End file.
